24fandomcom-20200223-history
Connell Johnson
Connell Johnson was a forensic technician from District. He was assigned to CTU Los Angeles during the events of Day 6 in order to assist with digital analysis. Before Day 6 Prior to his job at District, Johnson worked as an agent with CTU Denver. He worked closely with Mike Doyle, who was the Director of Field Operations. Based on a conversation they had in Day 6, it was insinuated that Doyle helped Johnson with a situation. Despite this, Doyle indicated that Johnson later betrayed him, possibly on more than one occasion. Johnson also crossed paths in Denver with Milo Pressman, who was the Internet Protocol Manager at CTU Los Angeles during Day 6. Day 6 .]] Hours after a successful nuclear attack in Valencia, terrorists Abu Fayed and Dmitri Gredenko attempted to have a nuclear drone detonate in San Francisco. The nuclear attempt was prevented by Jack Bauer and Mike Doyle, who were running point as Director of Field Operations for CTU Los Angeles. However, nuclear radiation was released in San Francisco, though the causality estimate was low. Johnson and a team from Division were sent to the site where Doyle and Bauer where. An hour earlier, Nadia Yassir was arrested for relaying CTU satellite information to the drone pilot, Victor. Before Chloe O'Brian proved it Nadia relaying CTU's information, Doyle suggested that she was the mole. Being labeled a racist by Milo Pressman, Doyle was abusive to Nadia during his interrogation of her. Johnson discovered evidence that proved Nadia's system was compromised. about evidence of Nadia's innocence.]] Instead of submitting the evidence to Division or CTU, Johnson called Doyle to the side. He told Doyle that a remote access module was attached to the computer that Victor was using. Johnson told Doyle that Nadia would be cleared of all charges and, due to Doyle being abusive to her during his interrogation, she would most likely quit CTU and seek legal action. Johnson handed the microchip to Doyle and told him that he would keep it between them, as Doyle did a favor for Johnson back in Denver. Shortly after Johnson arrived at CTU, he spoke to Milo Pressman, who also worked at CTU Denver with Doyle. Johnson asked Milo if Nadia had been released and Milo asked him why CTU would release her. Johnson revealed he found evidence that proved Nadia's system was breached without her consent, but he concealed the fact that he suggested for Doyle to cover it up. Milo viciously confronted Doyle and nearly got into a brawl with him. Milo learned that Doyle passed the evidence over to Morris O'Brian, as he got the evidence from an unreliable source and wanted to confirm it was reliable before final submission to Buchanan. Doyle realized that Johnson tried to manipulate and double-cross him, and he confronted him about it. Doyle gave Johnson a stern warning that this would be the last time he betrayed him. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Living characters